Through Pain and Sorrow Comes Love
by The Creatress
Summary: Kenyako. KENyako. Not Kaiyako. Has no hints of Kaiyako. Wow, that's rare. Well, I suck at summaries, but I'll try. Ken and Yolei have a problem. And to fix it, they take a cruise!


Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Toei and all the other companies do. The only things I own in this fic are the plot and a disease/sickness (?) I made up by myself. Don't sue. It'd be a waste of time, because I'm broke. I'd sue you back because I'm allergic to wasting my time.  
****************************************************************  
Author's Note: Okay, this fic's supposed to revolve around Miyako or Yolei. I think I'll use Yolei. She's my favourite character. It's another one of my ideas. This fic is romance/drama. Lots of people know how lazy I am. So, in the author's note, I'm going to say that she wears contact lenses and doesn't have any kids yet. (readers stare) What?! You didn't think I'd make this fic about Yolei Inoue, did you?? I like Yolei Ichijouji way better. The name sounds better and I like Kenyako. She's in Tamachi. (duh!) I made up my own disease with a very stupid name. Syllnasia. Isn't that dumb? Read the fic and review so I know how bad and how good I am. Just be honest!  
- Rose  
****************************************************************  
  
Through Pain and Sorrow Comes Love  
  
Yolei picked up a needle. There were a few drops of crimson liquid beside the bathroom sink. Yolei pushed the needle into the palm of her hand, breaking her skin. More drops of blood splashed onto the counter.  
  
Why is she doing this to herself? Well, the answer is quite simple. Her life was a total mess!! She had been married to Ken for almost three years and she didn't have any kids. She got pregnant once, but the baby died for some reason and she believed that, as the mother, it was her fault.  
  
Ken was trying to cover up his disappointment, but she could see that he was upset about it. He had been really stressed out and was drinking now. Not very often, but when he did he always told her that it made him forget about the cases he was failing to solve and other things that worried him.  
  
Yolei sighed and started to clean up the bathroom and herself. Whenever something bothered her, she would always go to her mother and stay at the Inoue residense until she felt better. Her sisters helped sometimes, but her brothers always had a way of making the situation worst and were always pointing out the negative things. Yolei was starting to think that her getting married was not such a good idea. She even felt that she should get a divorse, but she pushed that feeling aside. Besides, she still loved her husband.  
  
She splashed some old water onto her face and dried it with a towel. She stared at the woman looking back at her in the mirror. Most people get more ugly as they get older, but according to Kari Takeshi, Yolei's story was the other way around.  
  
Yolei put on a white sweater and a red skirt. She glanced at the clock and figured out that Ken would be home in exactly two hours and forty five minutes. She decided to go to her mother's place and stay there for a while, before she had to come back and make dinner. She took the subway to Odaiba and walked to her old apartment. In a few minutes she found herself infront of the Inoue residense. She rang the door bell.  
  
A girl with brown hair and a tear-streaked face answered. "Selena?" Yolei asked. Selena was her sister. Selena was choking on tears and nodded. "Oh, Yolei, you are never going to believe what happened!" she exclaimed. She open the door for Yolei to come in.  
  
Yolei slowly walked in and was surprised to see a police officer there. Her other sister, Melanie, was sitting on the couch also in tears. Her oldest brother Derek was sitting next to Melanie looking angry and was obviously fighting back tears. Yolei looked over at Keith. He was younger than Melanie. Keith was starring out the window with a blank expression.  
  
Yolei turned back to Selena. "Selena, please tell me what happened," she said. Melanie looked at her younger sister. She stood up and walked over to Yolei. "Yolei, it's- it's Mom and Dad," she cried, "they were driving home from work and- and-!" She broke down crying. Yolei felt like crying herself now. "You guys will have to tell me what happened!" she said, "where're Mom and Dad?!"  
  
Keith turned to her. "They're dead," he whispered. Yolei stood frozen in shock. "They died in a car accident," he continued, "the other driver was drunk and was on the wrong side of the road." "No," was the only thing she could choke out. She was still in shock. "No, this can't be," she muttered, "they can't be dead. Oh, my god!" She broke down crying. "I'm very sorry, Mrs. Ichijouji," the police officer said to her, "the ambulance rushed them to the hospital, but by the time they got there, it was too late."  
  
Yolei's world began spinning and a severe pain shot through her head. She grabbed her head. The pain was getting stronger. Her world soon went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Yolei stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around the room she was in. Ivory coloured walls, full length mirror, black dresser, black closet, and a wooden desk with a vase of carnations on it. The dresser had a vase of white roses. The room had it's own bathroom. Blue curtains, blue clock and a wooden shelf filled with text books to non-fiction books to fiction books. Yolei looked up. The bed had a white canopy.  
  
It took a momment for her to relise that she was in her own room. She was wearing her own white nightgown. Yolei sat up and held her head in both her hands. She had a splitting headache. 'What had happened?' she asked herself. The last thing she remembered was that she was at her mother's place.  
  
Her mother . . . Yolei remembered that her mother and father had died in a car accident that morning. They were dead. Gone. Forever. She buried her face in her hands and started to sob. 'Why did they have to die?' she thought, 'I'll never see them ever again. It was the only place I went whenever I was sad or mad or whatever. My mother always gave me some good advice. Why did she have to die in a stupid accident?!' She soon began to cry, her face still in her hands.  
  
She suddenly felt arms around her and she looked up into a pair of cold, but gentle violet eyes. "Ssshhh," he whispered, "it's okay." Ken was sitting on the ledge of the bed. He was wearing a white buttoned down, full-sleeved shirt and blue, denim pants.  
  
Yolei threw her arms around his neck and started to cry into his shoulder. "No," she argued in a muffled voice, "it's not okay." He ran his fingers through her long lavender hair. After a while, she stopped crying and just rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Why are bad things always happening to me?" she asked after a momment of silence. Ken kissed the top of her head and answered. "They don't only happen to you," he said to her in a low voice. She started to play with his fingers, intersecting them with her own. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. Forgetting how upset she was, she smiled sadly back, snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.  
  
"It's only 7:45pm," he whispered to her. "Very good," she mumbled back in her sleep. Ken chuckled and began to slowly rock her in his arms. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.  
  
He had started to notice some difference in his wife over the last couple of months. Sometimes, there were dark circles under her eyes, other times he caught her just starring out the window at nothing but the sky, and she didn't talk as much as she used to. If it wasn't any of those, she never ate, had big headaches and the doctor was nagging at him about it.  
  
Yolei groaned and moved a bit in her sleep. That was another thing. She often had nightmares now.  
  
He was trying to figure out what's wrong with her, but he had no idea. That was very dumb. One of the best crime fighters in Japan not being able to figure out what was bothering his own wife.  
  
Ken sighed. She'd have to tell him one of these days, wouldn't she? Okay, maybe she doesn't. Maybe, she's just sad about not being able to give birth, but the doctor said to wait a bit longer. Ken remembered that day in the hospital. He had went out thinking, 'that doctor is very touchy . . . '  
  
* * *  
Flashback . . .  
  
"Okay, Mr.Ichijouji, is it?" the doctor, a smart, navy haired woman said. She glanced down at a paper. "There's nothing to worry to worry about," she told him, "your wife is just fine. Just wait a bit longer." "That's what you told us five months ago," Ken grumbled.  
  
The doctor was Amy Mizuno. She looked up at him with a challenging smile. "It's not you, we know that," she said, "but, maybe, I can find a flaw somewhere in the picture." Ken raised an eye- brow at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "It's just that sometimes, there's nothing wrong with neither person," Amy replied. "I bet you can find nothing wrong," Ken said.  
  
"Tell me," Amy said, "what kind of job do you have? Oh, wait. You're a crime fighter, aren't you? Well, what time do you come home from work?" "Any time," Ken shrugged, "but most of the time, I come home about 6:00 if I'm not working on a case. If I am, I come a little after midnight. Maybe even later." And seeing the look on Amy's face, he added, "sometimes."  
  
"What time do you leave?" she asked. "I'm supposed to be there at 7:00 sharp, but I go earlier than that most of the time," Ken replied. Amy nodded. "So what time do you go exactly?" she asked. "6:00," Ken said, flatly. Amy rolled her eyes. "So you wake up at-?" Amy asked. "4:00," he replied.  
  
"How many days a week do you work?" she asked. Ken sighed. "Seven days a week," he answered.  
  
Amy hmmed and she shot him a triumphant look. "I can see the flaw," she said, "if you're such a genius, let's see if you can figure it out. I'll ask you one more question." "Shoot," Ken answered. "Do you spend any time with her at all?" Amy asked. Ken perked up at that statement. He stared at her for a second, then bit his lower lip, relising that she was right.  
  
"Spend some more time with her," Amy told him, "for a woman to get pregnant, she needs the help of a man. How do you expect her to get pregnant when you're never with her at all? Fine, you're with her sometimes, but you're sleeping with her only like 4 hours sometimes. You've got to losen up, too. Work only six days a week or take a vacation or just do something!"  
  
"Okay," Ken said, "I guess you're right. I never thought about it that way." "Now you know," Amy replied with a smile, "well, go! You aren't going to fix your mistake by just sitting there starring at your watch, now are you?" "Okay, you're right," Ken mumbled.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
* * *  
  
It was then, that Ken relised that he hadn't taken the doctor's advice. He gently layed her down on the bed, went over to the window, and peered out. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.  
  
The sun was starting to set. He gazed at the gold and scarlet haze. It was casting long shadows on the ground below.  
  
Maybe Amy was right. He inhaled it. He loved his job, but he loved her more. Maybe taking a week or two off wouldn't do any damage to him or his record. He exhaled, letting a stream of smoke out of his mouth.  
  
He turned from the window to Yolei. He stared at her sleeping figure. Her eyes were shut tight and her lavender hair was spread all over the pilow. He continued to smoke the cigarette.  
  
After a few minutes, he took out his cell and phoned his boss. "Hello?" the voice on the other end asked. "Hi, Mr.Brown?" (Encyclopedia Brown's father) After a few minutes, Ken turned the cell off(?). Ken had talked Mr.Brown into giving him three weeks off of work.  
  
"Now where to go?" Ken asked himself, "I guess I'll ask her when she wakes up. Or maybe I'll surprise her . . . What the heck. I'll think of something." He threw the cigarette out. He walked to the of the bed and starred at her.  
  
He pushed back a few strands of her lavender hair that had fallen over her face and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
With that, he walked out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Yolei's eyes fluttered open. She sat up in bed and glanced at the clock. It was 8:35am.  
  
She got out of bed, got her white towel, undressed and got into the shower. After a few minutes of letting her hair and body get soaked in hot water, she rubbed some sweet-smelling shampoo into her hair and rinsed it.  
  
When she was clean, she slipped her pink overcoat on and walked out. She sat on the bed and started to dry her hair with the towel.  
  
After a minute, the door burst open and Ken walked in. (she's wearing her overcoat, you sickos!) "Good morning, honey," he said. "Hi," Yolei answered. He walked over and sat on the bed, beside her.  
  
He inhaled deeply. "Your hair smells like a garden full of flowers after you wash it," he said, fondly. Yolei gave him a look. "It's the shampoo, Ken," she said.   
  
He shrugged and grinned. "Anyway, I have three weeks off and we're going on cruise," he told her. "Alright!" Yolei exclaimed. Then, she became confused. "Wait a sec! You got three weeks off?" "Yup," Ken smiled, "don't ask me how, even I don't know."  
  
He grabbed a comb off the dresser and began to run it through her hair. "Excited?" he asked. "Mm hm," she mumbled back.  
  
"You don't sound excited," he said accusingly. She playfully punched him. "I'm excited, okay?" Yolei said, "what do you want me to do?"  
  
Ken pretended to think for a few seconds. "You can kiss me instead of saying 'thank you'," he said with a silly grin. "Okay," she replied with a smile. She pecked his cheek.  
  
"What was that?!" he asked in an annoyed voice. "You told me to kiss you," she said.  
  
"I told you to kiss me, not peck me, you idiot," he said with a fake angry expression. He playfully punched her. "Don't you know the difference?" he said. "No," Yolei answered, dumbly. "You, little-" he didn't know how to finish the sentence. Yolei grinned.  
  
After a momment, Ken also grinned. "Want me to show you how?" he asked. He didn't wait for a reply. He just cupped her chin in his hands and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Yolei kissed him back. Pretty soon, they were on the bed, making out.  
  
* * *  
  
Yolei closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet essence of the red roses in her garden.  
  
It was a misty morning and kinda foggy, too. It had rained for a little while that morning, so the ground was wet with raindrops. It was still cloudy. Not a sign of sunshine anywhere.  
  
She was wearing a lavender sundress and no shoes. Her hair was held back in a very loose ponytail by a white scrunche(?).  
  
The garden was really pretty. There were white rose vines growing up the fence. There were four bushes of red roses. Purple and white tulips poked up from the ground along the house. There was a small apple tree. The tree was filled with blossems. There were four bunches of red and purple petunias in each corner.  
  
There was a white swing for two people right in the middle of the yard. It could support grown-ups or kids.  
  
Yolei tried to remember how many times she had sat there with her husband when she was pregnant. She quickly pushed away the happy memories, just incase they would lead to the bad ones.  
  
She went over and sat down. It was kind of boring around the house. Ken had gone off somewhere. To the store most likely.  
  
She knew she could be packing, but she just didn't feel like doing that right now. She started to swing herself gently.  
  
Her life was still kind of, how should I put this, bad. So things were looking a up a bit. They were going on a cruise, but something bothered her.  
  
Ken just loved his job. She'd always thought that he'd die if he went for too long without finding a clue or arresting somebody.  
  
Her parents were also dead. Oh, what joy.  
  
Thinking about her parents made tears come to her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but a tear made it's way out of her right eye anyway. She quickly brushed it away.  
  
Come on, Yolei, think of something happy! Right now!!! she ordered herself. Nothing came to mind, exept for the fact that they were going on a cruise.  
  
She walked back into the house. The telephone rang.  
  
Yolei picked it up. "Hello?" she whispered.  
  
What she heard sent chills up her spine. "I'm coming," a voice croaxed at the other end. "What?! Who is this?!" Yolei demanded.   
  
"Are you sure you would like to know, Beautiful?" the voice on the other end asked. "Yes, I'm sure," Yolei snapped.  
  
She was scared but she doubted that the caller knew that. Her voice was loud and angry not small and petrified.  
  
"Trying to sound brave, aren't we?" the raspy voice on the other end asked. The caller chuckled. "What do you want?" she stammered. Her angry voice was letting her down.  
  
"You're all alone in the house right now, aren't you?" the caller asked. "And who wants to know?" Yolei was suddenly angry again. The caller sighed.  
  
"Don't you know that if you get calls like this when you're alone, you should put the phone down?" he asked. "Huh?" Yolei asked.   
  
"And if you're not alone, you should keep talking," he continued. "Put down the phone if I'm alone, eh?" Yolei asked, "then I guess I should hang up!"   
  
She slammed the phone down. She started up the stairs. Halfway up, she relised what she had done.  
  
She let the caller know that Ken wasn't home. "Oh no," Yolei breathed. She ran up the stairs into her room, slammed the door shut and locked it. She sat on her bed and silently hoped that it was a prank call.  
  
She heard the front door open. Oh, my god! What am I going to do? She couldn't breathe because she was so scared.  
  
She looked out the window. What she saw, made her breathe again. On the driveway was a shiny, red sports car. That told her one thing. Ken was home. Yolei breathed out a sigh of relief.  
  
She opened the door and walked out. Ken came up the stairs. "Hi, angel," Ken said said, giving her a peck on her cheek.  
  
He was wearing black pants and a red shirt which only partly showed because of his black leather jacket. He was also wearing shades.  
  
He took a step into their bedroom, when he relised that something must've scared her. He came back out again.  
  
"Hey," he whispered, laying a hand on her shoulder. He knew something was up when she jumped at his touch. "Are you okay?" he asked, concered.  
  
Yolei nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine . . . " she muttered, "fine." He took his shades off. "Yolei, there's something you're not telling me," Ken said. "No," Yolei insisted, "I mean, I'm fine. It's nothing, really. I'm okay."  
  
Ken still suspected that something was up with her, but he just nodded. "Alright," he said, "you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to, okay?" he asked. Yolei nodded, avoiding his eyes.  
  
He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and walked into the room. Yolei sighed and ran both of her hands through her long lavender hair. 'Relax,' she thought to herself, 'it was just prank call.'  
  
She walked into their room. He was laying on the bed. The shades and jacket were gone.  
  
His arms were folded behind his head. He was starring up at the ceiling.  
  
She went over and layed down herself, resting her head on his chest. He looked down at her. "Yolei?" he asked. "Hm?" "It was just a prank call, you know," Ken told her, "just a practical joke."  
  
Yolei looked at him, surprised. "How do you . . . ?" Her eyes widened as she relised who had made that call.  
  
Ken smirked. "You'd think by now you'd know my cell number," he said. Almost imediatley, his faced got whacked by a pillow. "I'm going to massacre you!!" Yolei declared, continuely hitting him with the pillow.  
  
"Okay! Alright, Yolei, stop!" he said using his arms as a shield. Yolei didn't listen. She kept on wacking him with the pillow.  
  
After a few momments, Ken grabbed the pillow out of her hands. He sat up. Yolei was on her knees on the bed, panting. "You are such a-" Ken didn't get to finish because Yolei had tackled him down.  
  
She was on top of him, her lavender hair falling round his face. Ken smiled up at her. "You've got too much spunk for a girl," he said. He put his strong arms around her waist and pulled her down against him. "But, you're my girl," he said to her, kissing her.  
  
Yolei still felt like pulverising him, but her soft side took over and she began to kiss back. He rolled her over and began to unbutton her dress . . .   
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Um, no. The next chapter ain't going to be a lemon. But, what do you think of this so far? 


End file.
